The present invention relates to a clamping fixture.
Such clamping fixtures are put to use for chucking tools, workpieces or workpiece pallets positionally defined, the chuck usually being fixedly located on a work table of a machine tool or a press whilst the workpiece pallet is repeatedly releasably located precisely positioned at the chuck.
Known from EP 0 111 092 B2 is a coupling device for rotatably connecting replaceable a workpiece to a machining apparatus. The device comprises two coaxial centering members sandwiching a driving plate. The one coupling member is provided with a round centrically arranged driving pin as well as an elongated eccentrically arranged driving pin. The centrically arranged driving pin comprises a shell surface in the shape of a truncated cone whilst the eccentrically arranged driving pin features to each other side faces oriented radius parallel inclined to the axis of rotation of the coupling member. The driving plate features a centric circular opening as well as an eccentrically arranged substantially oval opening, each opening corresponding in shape and location to the corresponding driving pin. Arranged on one coupling member are three beads the surfaces of which protrude from the cross-section contacting the surface of the other coupling member when the coupling device is clamped. The driving plate is made of spring steel, the openings machined therein being oriented to correspond with the two driving pins such that the driving plate is axially elastically deformed in the region of the openings when the coupling device is clamped.